yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dipper and Mabel's First Adventure (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dipper and Mabel's First Adventure. In Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel Pines had the greatest adventure for one summer. Candy Chiu: Do you really have to go? There's still so much we haven't done together. Mabel Pines: Summer's over, Candy. It's time for us to grow up. Dipper Pines: But not too much. Grenda: Aaah! I hate my dumb heart for making me feel things. (punches herself in the heart) Cut. It. Out. Heart! Soos Ramirez: Hey, Can you punch my heart too? Candy Chiu: No, Mine! Punch my feelings away. Mabel Pines: (hugs Candy and Grenda) Candy and Grenda, Thank you for being my people. You'll always be my best friends. Grunkle Stan, Thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater. Stanley Pines: Ah, It's cold out. I had to. Soos Ramirez: What? But it's like eighty-something degrees out today. Stan and Ford: Can it, Soos! Dipper, Mabel, Candy and Grenda laugh. Wendy Corduroy: (kneels next to Dipper) Hey, You mean a lot to me, Man. Dipper Pines: (fist-bumps Wendy) You too. Wendy Corduroy: (switches hats with Dipper) Something to remember me by. (handing Dipper a letter) Oh, And this. Read it the next time you miss Gravity Falls. A bus pulls up. The Bus Driver: Last bus leaving Gravity Falls. All aboard. Mabel Pines: Guess we've said goodbye to everyone except...Waddles. I...I don't know how to explain this but... (sighs) Mom and Dad won't let me bring a pig home to California so... you have to stay here! Waddles pulls Mabel's skirt. Mabel Pines: (trying to push Waddles off of her and starts to cry) Come on. Come on. I have to go. I'm...I'm sorry, Waddles. Stanley Pines: Agh! You know what? Forget it! I lived with this pig all summer, Now your parents are gonna have to. (puts Waddles on the bus) Hey, Bus guy! This pig is comin' with the kids. The Bus Driver: Now, Hold on a second. Bringing animals aboard a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by... Stan pulls out his brass knuckles and Ford shows his gun. The Bus Driver: Wah...welcome aboard. You can sit in the front row, Pig. Stanley Pines: Kids, You knuckleheads were nothin' but a nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of ya. Mabel Pines: (as she and Dipper hug him) We'll miss you too, Grunkle Stan. Dipper Pines: Ready to head into the unknown? Mabel Pines: Nope. Let's do it. They get on the bus and it drives away. Everyone runs after the bus shouting their farewells. Mabel Pines: Bye! Bye, Everybody! We'll miss you. Dipper Pines: Bye! I'll miss you guys, too! Ford puts his hand on Stan's shoulder. Dipper opens the letter, which has signatures from various people and says "See you next summer." and smiles. One year later, Dipper and Mabel arrived in Gravity Falls with Waddles to spend their next summer with their great-uncles, Stane and Ford. Mabel Pines: Hi, Grunkle Stan, Hi, Grunkle Ford! Stanley Pines: Hey, Dipper, Mabel! (as he and Ford hugged their great-nephew and niece) How'd you two rascals been? Dipper Pines: We're doing alright. Ford Pines: I sure hope your parents lived the whole year with Waddles. Mabel Pines: They sure did, Grunkle Frod. And they said hi to you two. Dipper Pines: So, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, What's the plan today? Ford Pines: Well, You see, Dipper. We both thought we'd take you somewhere special. Mabel Pines: Really, What is it?! Stanley Pines: We're going to Disneyland! Mabel Pines: Sounds like fun, Grunkle Stan! Dipper Pines: Sounds good to me. At the station, The Disney Express arrived right on time. Dipper Pines: Well, Here we go. Mabel Pines: I can hardly wait! Stanley Pines: Just like the good old days since last year, Huh, Ford? Ford Pines: I couldn't agree more, Stanley. Soon, They got towards the driveway. Dipper Pines: Guys, Look! Mabel Pines: We're getting close! Stanley Pines: You darn right we are! Ford Pines: This is where we transport ourselves to Disneyland. At last, They finally arrived at Disneyland. Mabel Pines: We're here! We're here! Dipper Pines: This sure is going to be fun. Stanley Pines: Oh, You bet your guts it is, Dipper. Ford Pines: Just wait until you meet Mickey Mouse and his friends. As they looked around, Dipper and Mabel came to Main Street U.S.A. Dipper Pines: This is it, Main Street U.S.A. Mabel Pines: Wow! There was Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Some cars, Herbie and Giselle. Susie the Little Blue Coupe: Good morning. Dipper Pines: Morning. Mabel Pines: Hi! Susie the Little Blue Coupe: How are you doing? Dipper Pines: We're doing good. Mabel Pines: (notice a castle) Dipper, Look! Dipper Pines: Wow, What is this!? Herbie: (beeps repetitively) Dipper Pines: The Castle of Cinderella and Mickey Mouse's home!? Mabel Pines: Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Can we go see!? Stanley Pines: Slow down, You two. We still got plenty of time. Ford Pines: Alright, Let's go. Dipper Pines: Alright! Mabel Pines: Yes! When they came to the Magic Kingdom, Mabel was amazed to discover the Castle of King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse. Mabel Pines: (gasps) It's the Castle of Cinderella! Stanley Pines: That's right, Mabel. And it's also King Mickey and Queen Minnie's home. Ford Pines: Just you wait, Dipper. This is where our real adventure in Disneyland begins. Then, King Mickey and all of his friends came to greet the Pines. Mickey Mouse: Hello, Everyone, Great to see you. (chuckles) Dipper Pines: I don't believe it, It's Mickey Mouse and his friends! Herbie: (beeps in greetings) Giselle: (beeps in greetings) Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Glad you all could come to Disneyland. Then, Dusty Crophopper and his helper, Pedro came the greet them as well. Dusty Crophopper: Hey there, Name's Dusty Crophopper. Pedro: (yells like Goofy) Pedro came and had a clumsy landing. Dusty Crophopper: (chuckles) And that's Pedro. Stanley Pines: It's to see you guys again. Ford Pines: Mickey, Stanley and I would like you and your friends to meet our great-nephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel. Mickey Mouse: Hello, Dipper. Hello, Mabel. Minnie Mouse: It's a pleasure to meet you two. Dipper Pines: Pleasure's all ours. Mabel Pines: Hi, Mickey. Hi, Minnie. Then, Donald Duck and Goofy came in. Donald Duck: Hello, Dipper. Hello, Mabel. I'm Donald Duck. Goofy: (chuckles) And I'm Goofy. Dipper Pines: Nice to meet you guys. Mabel Pines: This is so awesome! Stanley Pines: Why don't you kids go out and play? We'll catch up with you later. Dipper Pines: Okay, Grunkle Stan. We'll see you and Grunkle Ford later. So, They left to have some fun. Later, Dipper and Mabel ride on Splash Mountain. Stanley Pines: Here we are, Kids. Splash Mountain. Dipper Pines: Wow! Mabel Pines: That is so cool! Dipper Pines: And look who's out of Herbie's cab! Herbie: (opens as Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Grenda and Candy Chiu got out) Pedro: (winks) Mabel Pines: It's Gideon, Pacifica, Grenda and Candy! Dusty Crophopper: Pedro has spoke when we first taught him one time. Gideon Gleeful: Dipper, Mabel, Ain't you two sights for sore eyes! Pacifica Northwest: It's so good to see you two. Mabel Pines: Thanks, Giselle. Giselle: (beeps repetitively) Dipper Pines: Come on, Guys! I'm up for a wet ride! Mabel Pines: I'm right behind you, Bro! So, They've enjoyed a swimmingly ride at Splash Mountain. Dipper Pines: Boy, That was fun! Grenda: Hey, Guys. Let's got the Tomorrowland! Mabel Pines: I'm in on that, come one! Pedro: Wait for me! So with that said, Dipper and Mabel went towards Tomorrowland. Dipper Pines: Here we are, Tomorrowland! Candy Chiu: This is incredible. Grenda: Is sure is. Mabel Pines: I can't wait to go on some rides. Herbie: (beeps in excitement) Pedro: Dusty, Herbie and I always visit Tomorrowland. Then, The Big Hero 6 came. Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. And theses are my comrades, Hiro Harmada, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred. Dipper Pines: Nice to meet you guys. (tripped and injured his ankle) Ow! Mabel Pines: Dipper! Hiro Harmada: Hey, are you okay? Dipper Pines: I think so, but I think I've injured my ankle. Hiro Harmada: Not a problem, Baymax, scan him. So, Baymax scanned Dipper and discover his broken ankle. Baymax: You seem to have a broken ankle, I will put a cast on for you. Baymax puts a cast on Dipper's ankle, And offers him a Lollipop. Baymax: You've been a very good boy, Would you like a lollipop? Dipper Pines: Thanks. Baymax: You're welcome. Hiro Harmada: (chuckles) Nice job, Baymax. Later that day, They've discovered the Animal Kingdom. Mabel Pines: The Animal Kingdom, We made it. Then, They heard call from a certain jungle man. Dipper Pines: Do you guys here that? Then, Tarzan came along with Simba and some animal friends. Mabel Pines: It's Tarzan, Simba and their animal friends! Tarzan: Hello, What're your names? Dipper Pines: I'm Dipper, Stanley and Ford's great-nephew. And this is my twin sister, Mabel Mabel Pines: Hi, Glad to meet you, Tarzan, Simba. I'm a huge fan to Disneyland and your Animal Kingdom. Simba: Well, Mabel. Our kingdom is your kingdom. Rutt: Hey there, Ay. Glad to meet ya. Tuke: Glad to meet some new friends, Ay. Dipper Pines: Please to meet I guess. Timon: Same here, Name's Timon and this is my best buddy, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: And the two moose brothers you've met are Rutt and Tuke. Terk: The name's Terk, And this is my buddy, Tantor. Tantor: Would you guys like to go for ride? We can show you all around the Animal Kingdom. Pacifica Northwest: That depends, Is it safe? Nala: Of course it is. Pedro: Come on, Let's go. First, They've visited The Enchanted Tiki Room. Terk: Welcome to the Enchanted Tiki Room, Home of the Tiki Parrots and their managers. Iago: Like use for instance. Zazu: Greetings, I am Zazu and this is my partner, Iago. Iago: Glad to meet you two. Mabel Pines: Hi, Iago, Zazu. Next, They've gone through the deep jungle from the Pride Lands to Zootopia. Mabel Pines: Wow, Zootopia. The home of all kinds of animals that wears cloths and walk on two feet! Judy Hopps: Hello, Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, ZPD. How are you all doing today? Dipper Pines: Great, We were just visiting. Nick Wilde: Hey, Tantor. Why don't you show the kids around Zootopia while we hang out for a bit? Tantor: Sound good to me, Nick. So, They've explore around Zootopia and met some interesting friends. Dipper and Mabel went to Pixar Animation Studios, Where all the Pixar Characters live. Dipper Pines: Wow, Pixar Animation Studios. We're here. Mabel Pines: And all the Pixar gang are here. Mike Wazowski: Hello there, Welcome to our studio. James P. Sullivan: Woody: Buzz Lightyear: Jessie: RC: Herbie: Giselle: Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure